Stormy's Weather Drift
by SapphireSami22
Summary: Sequel to Darcy's Dark Jewelry Shop. Stormy has been feeling a bit left out at not having a shot at working a normal career like Icy and Darcy... so what should she decide? She really loves weather and hates the Cloudtower cafeteria drinks they have to drink... Stormy really should decide, and fast...so what will she do? Last book in the Trix Wishes.
1. Chapter 1

"When I'm gone I hope this place'll miss me," Stormy looked around the cafeteria. But she wasn't sad. She had just mixed a bunch of ingredients together to make all the drinks she'd dreamt of- even spicy drinks that literally burned your tongue.

"You, get me another glass," she ordered one of the witches under Valtor's spell.

"Yes, Stormy," said the witch, turning around, her flat blonde hair flipping to one side. She certainly didn't look healthy being under the spell, her skin was pale, eyes colorless and clothes dusty.

"And you, I want another lemon," Stormy told another witch. The witch set off just like the first, walking toward the cupboard and taking out a yellow lemon from it. The lemon wasn't too good looking either; it was dull and so unlike other cheery lemons.

Stormy peeled the skin and squeezed exactly twelve drops into the glass and mixed some green stuff in a jar so the drink turned jade green. She added a pinch of some red and it turned brown. Then she mixed some salt and it turned a bit lighter.

"Who wants to be the first to taste my drink?" she asked when she came out of the cafeteria with a tray of glasses.

A line of witches approached her, and Stormy gave them each a drink.

"Let's see what happens now," Stormy said. "If they're safe to eat…or?"

The first witch in the line collapsed on the floor, the second threw the whole thing into her mouth and boils erupted on her arms, the third drank the drink, and nothing happened, the fourth drank it and turned bright green. The rest of the witches- well, it's too bad to tell.

"Oops," said Stormy, laughing at the results. "I think-"

"_I_ think it's time for you to stop messing around," said Icy from the doorway, Darcy behind her in her shop disguise.

"Yes, this drink thing is really getting on my nerves. So what, you feel like making a bunch of things? It's not like you're spending a career on making drinks, who does that? I bet all of them taste like crap, look at the state of these," Darcy motioned toward the witches on the floor. "When Valtor comes in here, he's gonna be soooo mad at you…"  
Stormy winced, remembering the time when Valtor put a spell on her that made her act sweet and nice to everyone after finding her messing with the witches.

"All right, all right!" Stormy said. "What do I do to make them recover?"

"I dunno," Icy shrugged. But we're not helping. It's your mess, so go…clean it up."

Darcy stifled a laugh. The picture in her head of Stormy sweeping up student witches was just too funny to hold in.

"Fine!" Stormy scowled and whirled around. Now, how was she supposed to make them recover? Healing was NOT her specialty.

Stormy stomped her way to the potions lab where there was a list of antidotes…curse it. She had never really paid attention in potions…it was usually Darcy who did all the work and let them copy.

Well, at least she got benefit for that.

Stormy looked along the list.

"So…what was it that we learned in our second year…the one for food faints or whatever the hell it is starts with a L, so it must be either Light Removal Antidote or Lehrobi Potion Antidote. But it's not light…or lehrobi- wait, or did it start with an A?"

This was torture for Stormy, who stood there, reading off the list and trying to remember…suddenly, a thought struck her. She could just teleport to Darcy's shop, Darcy had just left. And then it would be much easier off the labels to find a healing solution.

Wait….that was it! Healing solution!

Stormy checked the list again, and it was at the 'h' column, "Healing Solution" just there, the answer sitting a few inches away.

"Well," Stormy grabbed the bottle. "That was easier than I expected."

**A/N: Okay, so that was chapter 1…I know it was short, but I'll update real soon! Please review and tell me if it's good for a start ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been really busy the whole week. Oh, and I am currently drawing out a cover for this story :). I plan to update much faster once I'm finished with my other story. And for these stories, it happens in between the what the Trix do at Cloudtower, their actions happen after weeks, like major events (Andros and the mission to save Tecna) was about a week, not days. So that is the reasoning for how the Trix can be bored sometimes not having much to do.**

Stormy sat back down at the cafeteria, having just hid all her extra bottles in a cupboard under one of the broken racks that used to serve as fancy dish holders.

"Hmm, I never thought I'd want sugar but this thing needs some." She picked up the bottle in her hand and poured it experimentally into a glass next to her. And then she waved her hand toward the kitchen and a bowl of sugar left over from today's ice-cream (Icy commanded the dinner lady to make dessert ice-cream). Stormy stirred some in the glass and drank.

Now that everyone was asleep, it was a perfect time to look around Cloudtower. Stormy gulped down her drink and stood up, stretching. Not a bit did she feel sleepy. But before she left, she had the perfect drink storage for Cloudtower to have if she ever left.

She grabbed a pen from the counter and started to write the ingredients for all of her drinks on a long piece of paper, and then put it down. About a hundred glasses appeared. She poured out all her supply. This took about twenty minutes, but the work after sealing the bottles and arranging the glasses for tomorrow felt like nothing compared to how Stormy felt.

"Stormy's Drink Supply, invented by me." The satisfaction in Stormy's voice was noticeable as she spoke. "But making drinks is a bit too lame for me. I think after this, it'll just be a hobby." She snapped her fingers and the doors swung open. "Remember, tomorrow's drinks will be replaced by these."

**Later—**

"Who made these?" Darcy asked the next day as they sat around waiting for lunch to be served. The drinks were brought first, of course, and instead of water or some colored stuff in a glass it was Stormy's formula that had certainly brightened up the taste. Stormy look bored as she surveyed the witches seated below them. It was a waste that her drinks were going to them since they were being controlled and couldn't really tell the difference, but oh well, it was good enough.

Stormy didn't reply to Darcy immediately, she said, "I invented a new recipe to replace the awful drinks they started making after we came."

"Good work, but it needs to be a bit colder," Icy said touching her drink. Stormy could feel the table shaking and the temperate in the drink dropping rapidly.

"Oh yes, it was made to be hot chocolate," said Stormy sarcastically.

Icy was drinking her cold drink through a straw and her eyes widened as she blew off her straw and repeated, "_Hot chocolate?_"

"That was _sarcasm_ and it is _supposed_ to be cold, so add a bit more ice to it." Stormy explained, a bit heatedly at the fact Icy hadn't caught on her least favorite kind of things, things that were warm. "It's from Stormy's Drink Supply and its called Mint Cooler, don't forget it."

Darcy pushed away her drink as plates appeared on their table, filled with horrid looking brown stuff.

"I can't believe we have to eat _this_," Darcy said as she held her nose and shoved the spoon into her mouth, chewing it. When she swallowed it, she removed her hand and made a face. "It's disgusting."

"How about we go to Rowena's Dinner Place today undercover?" Stormy suggested.

"Not happening," Icy cut her down.

"I said undercover, and don't worry no one will notice you at the ice-cream place."

"Don't forget to bring Icy's lucky scoop," Darcy joked. "We'll go tonight after I'm done with my shop shift."

She stared at her food, took her drink and left.

"Okay, now I don't really feel like eating this either," Icy pushed the plate away and followed Darcy down the stairs. Stormy was starving and was at the point of eating anything, so she had no choice but to stay and force herself to eat.

**Later—**

"So Darcy how was business at your shop?" asked Stormy.

"Well it's not how you think, a few customers here and there, it's a really common shop but doesn't draw _too_ much attention. People visit when they have a problem." Darcy blew off dust from her clothes.

"So why's there dust?" Stormy asked.

"Oh the decorations, I'm too busy to clean them everyday."

The three walked up to the bright dinner place. Stormy covered her eyes from the light.

"Remember the days we didn't have to go undercover and would go to any events?" Darcy asked, choosing the farthest table. "Those were more of the days."

"Are you kidding? Power is what brought us to this height!" Icy argued. "People fear us! We're wanted! And we like it!"

"Not all the time," Stormy muttered, but thankfully no one noticed.

Darcy was more of a flirt in the three of them; she was having the most fun. Icy and Stormy didn't really enjoy that sort of thing, it was always Darcy. When they were at Lightrock, Darcy had forced herself to believe that she wanted to find love to. This made Icy sick; she cringed and the thought and when their dinner arrived, was slightly happier.

Darcy ate all of what was in her plate, and then stood up. "Dessert," she said. "Who orders what?"

Stormy glanced at Icy to see her expression, and looked away.

"Drinks wanted," said Darcy. "Hello? Stormy? What do you want?"

"Nothing, just that orange and red drink over there."

"Strawberry and orange?" Darcy asked. "Fine but that mix sounds like it tastes bad."

"Since when do you know about drinks?" Stormy shot at her.

When Darcy returned she put down her ice cream and handed Icy hers. She gave Stormy the glass with strawberry and orange, and then said, "Thought you'd be interested Stormy, but I think you should submit some of your there. They want new recipes."

Stormy sipped her drink. It didn't taste bad at all.

"Maybe I will give them a recipe of one of my drinks where my name could be known for these drinks, but that's not the kind of thing I want," Stormy said thoughtfully, thinking about her supply, and then her power on storms.

"What do you want?" Darcy asked as she spooned her dessert. It was a while before Stormy replied to what she had just been asked. Darcy opened her mouth again to repeat, but Stormy had already made up her mind. She replied, her mind set on what she had just told Darcy, and she wanted nothing else.

"To control the weather of Magix every single day."

**A/N: Stormy can control the weather, but to control all of it? And every day? That's a big job to control all of it for a whole planet. But that what Stormy wants! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is chapter three. I will be updating very soon.**

"Listen up everyone!" shouted Stormy from a throne where everyone in the universe could see her. "Today's weather will be gray clouds with a 99.99% chance of storms! And the next day will be stormy! And the next day! And the next will be cloudy with rain in the afternoon…more storms following!" She began to laugh loud and atrociously.

Suddenly a paper flew to her in the breeze. She caught it, a bit annoyed it had interrupted her laugh.

"Oh it's a letter from Icy," she said to herself, then looked up. "Okay people, wait a minute."

She opened the letter and read,

_Stormy,_

_Why does the weather have to be so dull and the skies gray? Why can't we have snow where the weather is much more fascinating? And turn the skies WHITE? The next week should be all SNOWY!_

_-Icy who wants SNOW!_

"I thought people liked gray skies," Stormy shrugged and turned back to the people. "Change for next week everyone, it'll be SNOW! Every single planet will be the weather_ I_ pick!

And the planets that are whole sunny all the time will STILL be the weather I pick!"

She bowed, and then marked a list off.

"The planets Valtor already stole from are now under my command. Now I will do the rest. Now go back to your pathetic places." She flipped a hand at all the people below her, who looked like billions and billions of tiny dots.

"They all disappeared as the world turned misty. Stormy laid her hand on the seat and stared at the sky, which had followed her weather drift.

"Good, good, good," she whispered. "That's what I wanted."

As she looked back, a huge vulture came swooping at her. She screamed and covered her face- then it went dark and she rolled off into somewhere…

Tick, tick, tick, tick.

Stormy fell on the ground. She looked around to see her Cloudtower bedroom, the window open and saw she had tossed herself in the dream.

It was just a dream.

She looked around to make sure that she was controlling the universe's weather but it wasn't true. Outside, her storms weren't raging. There was a plain blank sky.

The ugly pecking vulture that had woke her up was sitting over her head and was ticking and waiting for her. Stormy hurried over to it and took the package in its beak. Stormy wiped the saliva off with a paper on Icy's bed.

It was from Darcy, an exchange.

"You said you wanted to control weather, come over to my shop with a disguise when you get this."

The package had a teleport system wrapped inside. Stormy grabbed it and without warning disappeared.

SHE reappeared at Darcy's shop, which she had never really seen, with two unfamiliar people looking down at her. She grabbed her hair and stood up. Who were these people and did they know who she was?

"I told you to wear a disguise," the first one, with the exotic shawl bent down and scowled. Stormy's memory sharpened. She had seen this person somewhere…in Cloudtower.

"Yeah, people will recognize you," the second one added. She was sitting over the counter with a bored expression while the first was arranging shelves.

"Darcy! Icy!" she shouted, remembering.

"_SHHHH!_" they hissed.

"Put something on quick," Icy said. Stormy glared, some of the racks fell over because of her winds caused by her temper. Darcy frowned and fixed them with magic.

Once Stormy had got a disguise, she looked around and said, "What a boring shop."

Darcy shrugged. "I made something for you long ago." She brought out a packet with something inside, but Stormy couldn't tell. It raced around so fast her eyes were confused.

"What's this?" Stormy's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, read the packet," Darcy was exasperated, like always. It wasn't just once that people didn't read.

Stormy read, "Whirling mini storm spreads over 150 feet." She looked up at Darcy. "How'd you manage this? My storms range wider but this is pretty cool."

"Trick of the trade." Darcy replied.

"Okay well, why did you call me?" just then, the vulture swooped back and landed on the counter, and then dissolved into dust.

"That was my newest message deliverer. Pretty gruesome," Darcy looked at the place where it had disappeared.

"Ugh it smells like decayed bodies," Icy held her nose.

"Sorry, Stormy you asked why I called? To help you of course. Follow me." Darcy turned over to the back room of her shop, and Stormy looked back.

"People aren't coming? I thought your shop was a success." Stormy raised an eyebrow.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Looks like you're not the bright one either. What does it say on the door?"

"Open," Stormy replied, checking.

"And what's on the other side of an 'open' sign?"

"Clo- oh." Stormy said, feeling stupid. Darcy smirked.

"Anyways, here," Darcy took a paper from her desk and gave it to Stormy. Stormy scanned it. It was a page of a newspaper.

"How does this help?" she asked.

"The news, look at the weather section." Darcy replied impatiently.

"So? I didn't want to_ know_ the weather, I wanted to control it."

"Job wanted. This way you'll be able to control the weather, see. When you'll be able to _tell_ the weather, you'll have access to the room where Magix's weather equipment and controls over magic weather are. This way you'll be able to charge in your powers with the instruments." Darcy explained.

"Did you think about that yourself?" Stormy looked surprised.

"Yeah and I got you tickets to. I mean, we are friends right?" she turned and slit an envelope.

Stormy laughed and took it. "Thanks for the ride," she folded it and put it in her pocket, walking towards the door.

Icy was still sitting on the counter.

"She told you? Well good luck with your new work. Or not."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The idea of Stormy's job was one of my reviewers Lycory's idea. She's been reading the series and I thought it was a great idea! And I thank her for the idea, too :) Short chapter, describing where I left off.**

Stormy was ready for work, and she wasn't going to stay in a silly disguise. She would just let her hair down, wash off her makeup and change her outfit.

Of course, there would be some adjustments. She had just got her job interview yesterday and had a 97% chance of exploding in anger. People annoyed her so much!

Stormy took her handbag and put in a hair brush (in case her hair tangled in the wind). "Now I'm ready," she said. "Soon the weather on Magix only will be of MY choice!"

She traveled on the fastest bus in the city. When she arrived, she stared at the tall building, circular and peach-colored with hair windows and a huge balcony with a gigantic telescope looking over. Stormy couldn't see the rest of it from outside, but had the feeling this was just getting better.

When she walked in, she went to the sign in desk for employees and looked over at the woman. The woman's nails were painted hot pink, matching her scarf over the shirt she wore. Her hair fell in several thick braids and she had a stern look on her face.

Stormy bit her lip and rummaged around her bag for her ID that was given to her yesterday, and then displayed it.

"I'm a beginner, but they said my weather skills are better than other beginners," she had told Icy and Darcy when the results came. This gave her a good marking there.

When the woman checked it, beginner, she asked "First time?" while checking the list on the computer.

Stormy wanted to say, "Well duh," but instead raised her eyebrows and said, "Well it says beginner on the ID doesn't it?"

"Listen young lady, you need to change your attitude if you want to work in this building with me. No questions while I ask questions, and under NO circumstances are you allowed to talk back. Got that?" The woman slapped her hand on the desk. Stormy just blinked at her, and then nodded once. She didn't want to show that she was below.

"Alright then, my names Samantha and I work at the desk plate where you check off your name, I'll know if you're late or not. I take care of the time and business here, you don't mess with me." Samantha said.

Stormy recalled Icy saying something like that to a younger student when they were seniors at Cloudtower, "You don't mess with me."

"Hello? You there?" Samantha waved the ID. "You're gonna have to be more attentive than that. Now take your ID and clip it to your shirt like the rest of us. And go up to the top floor, you'll find your instructor there. He'll show you all the equipment and what to do."

Stormy clipped her ID wordlessly and turned when she heard Samantha mutter, "daydreamer" and the click of the computer scroll. She balled her fists and counted to ten, not wanting to rage at her.

"I guess I'll have to get used to it." She went up and met the instructor, a fair haired guy a few years older than her, maybe 24 or something.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asked, checking her idea.

"Yeah," she said. "Do I start today?"

"Seems like someone's excited," he smiled. God, why did people have to be so annoying?

"Whatever," she said. He showed her around the technical equipment first and to the rooftop where the telescope was, how to adjust it and control the magic temperature wheel.

"Don't touch it if you can't manage," he warned. "It does serious damage to the environment. Most of the planets have been under attack by Valtor and the wave lengths of the weather have reached her, causing more destruction."

"I won't," she promised.

Or should her thoughts describe, _lied_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one is short too but I will update soon. Just because I have a storyline doesn't mean that you can't review and throw in ideas! This is simply the middle of it, or perhaps the beginning! Review what you think should be improved but no offensive reviews if you don't like Stormy or the Trix.**

Stormy tapped the recorder and sat in her chair where she could have a full view of the sky. The sky was cloudy today, and this was just the entry of her idea of good weather.

She peered into the telescope and zoomed into where she could see the clouds moving forward across a gray sky. She couldn't stop clouds, but she could summon them to where they could build up, good enough to create rain. Or she could just use her powers. Either way, it would be suspicious.

There were people working at the other end, so Stormy went nowhere near. Stormy wanted to take action now— like Icy would, but Darcy told her to take everything calm.

She made sure nobody was watching, and then made her way down the spiral stairs leading downstairs (and then up to the roof). She silently looked into the hallway to make sure again that no one was there.

Stormy hurried to the automatic door that only slid open when an ID was put. She slid her ID through the space, and the doors opened. She continued to look around for people that might be staring at her, and finding no one, went past.

Then she walked casually to the main hall and walked carefully around the giant fountain filled with water and spinning the currents into a drizzle.

Finally, she approached the destination she wanted, the main power source. There would be all the weather energy stored inside. Stormy went through the first door and cast a ball of glowing light only to find a huge lock on the door, which sunk into the designs on it, made entirely of thick metal. Stormy growled, stepped back, and shouted, "Lightning blade!"

A surge of electricity burst from her arm and streaked with the lightning that flew from her hands to the door. There was a huge crack, Stormy waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did, she waited for her moment of triumph.

But there was no effect on the door. It remained locked.

"What just happened?" she said, now angry that it hadn't opened. She hit it again. Now as she watched, she noticed that her magic was sucked through the lock.

"This is unbelievable," she said, staring at the lock. "There's no way to get through?"

Stormy was never good at puzzles, but looked at the designs on the wall. There were giant animals without names Stormy could think of to describe how ugly, soaring through a cloud strewn sky and a sea of fish snapping. The designs pointing outwards were swirls leading toward the top of the door. The fishes had open mouths and out from there emerged the swirls, and if Stormy was keen enough, this would place a picture of the destruction that would take place if fish could breathe flames.

Flames? Could flames get past the door? And what were those things that were in the feet of the animals that were blending in the sky? It was dripping from cubes of…ice.

Stormy looked around, and then saw the sign outside the door. She grabbed it and ripped it off the wall, and then hit it with sparks of electricity. The wood began to turn black; flames appeared and ate at them.

Stormy looked around for ice…but there wasn't any around. This wasn't Cloudtower where she could bully people into giving her anything…or maybe it was, but then she'd have to run away, even if she fought she would never get her hands on these objects.

Or maybe she could, but only by force, like Valtor.

Stormy rushed out of the room and saw the drizzling fountain, and then touched the water. It was ice cold. But how could she freeze it? The top was all water, but cold water should've been frost to be so cold…

"Got it!" Stormy uncapped the tap and reached in to scrape some of the ice off.

Stormy rushed back and tipped the ice into the lock and into the fish's mouth so that they formed a diagonal line. Stormy took the now flaming piece of wood and placed it at the bottom of the door.

"Electric Sparks!"

The lock exploded, and the doors creaked open.

"Bingo," said Stormy, stepping in.


	6. Chapter 6

Stormy stepped inside the room.

The room was dark; only illuminated it with the open circular gap in the ceiling which gave the room an eerie blue glow. Stormy knew this room must be far off to the left of the building, it was very round and near the door there was the connecting end of the telescope control, and a great number of instruments on the tables. Stormy walked over, blasting everything out of the way. What Stormy wanted was sitting right near the nearest table.

"Perfect," she said, a smile lighting her face as she picked it up. The handle fit perfectly into her hand, though something was wrong. Before she could find out, it stung her and she dropped it. Stormy yelled as she grabbed her hand.

"That did not just happen!" she kicked it and it hit the opposite wall, flying back to her and hitting her ankles.

Stormy, now angry, sent one of her attack spells in fury and it hit the large, round disk in the middle of the room. The brass symbols around it began to spin and turn. With a quaking shudder, the center slid open and sent a charge of energy out toward the open sky. There was a clap of thunder and everything was still.

Stormy's anger wave washed away and with an awestruck gaze set over the sky, she moved toward the disk, which was now turning just as fast as the symbols, which were now still, had.

"This- this can't be," she whispered, putting a finger to the tool. The edges were layered to form a sort of tunnel. Stormy's lips curled into a smile, yes, this _was_ the thing she was looking for, not anything else. Stormy looked into the now gray sky, which was, a few seconds ago, sunny and blue.

The fact the room was a color uncoordinated to the sky was a perfect lookout; this was where the telescope came in. Stormy reached forward to stop the center from turning; she stepped forward and with a deep breath, gave another shot at directing more of her energy into the disk.

_Whoosh_! Blue light flashed around her fingertips and the disk absorbed the blow, once again, the ground shivered and the symbols began to turn. Stormy's smile grew wider, this was what she wanted. She put her hands together and charged another bolt, and yet, the captivated energy that was sent whirling into the sky was making an effect on the weather more to come.

Stormy suddenly realized that she was gone for long, and that minor quake was not so minor. She pressed the center again like she had, the disk stopped turning, and Stormy slipped out of the room. Before leaving, however, she brought about her own lock and slipped it around the gap. She would be returning very soon.

"Stormy, where have you been?" asked David, one of the reporters.

"Bathroom," Stormy said shortly.

"Did you feel the ground shake? I thought you'd know what it was."

"And why would I?" Stormy froze; her back turned, waiting for a response.

"Wouldn't you? I wouldn't," he replied. "Anyways Dorothea wants you in the central room. She said it's urgent, and she looked annoyed if I completely remember."

Stormy didn't care, she set off. What would happen, besides, this would be a pretty good attack for everyone.

"In Aisle 1 there's a crate of orange sunscreen, if you hang over the left and walk straight for a bit you'll see it, and that case of illness hasn't moved very far, there's been more than one accident this month, it seems that the whole floor has collapsed, it's never been worse…" Dorothea was saying on the phone. "Now will you wait a moment, someone's here." She tapped the table and called, "Come in,"

Stormy turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

"My goodness, there you are Stormy I've been waiting your call, you shouldn't be off duty long and this is only your first day! Now, you've been excellent, would you like to forecast today's weather? Almost all of them have gone to report the scandal that has just occurred over the disastrous-" she wrung her wrists fretfully.

"With pleasure," Stormy said, reaching over into her pocket and taking out the notepad she had been given early.

"Oh then that's taken care of my troubles for today," Dorothea said. "Upstairs if you will, please and press the receiver. My assistant will be there in a moment, just sit behind the desk with the last reports that were finished, it'll take about three minutes, you wouldn't mind, would you?" Pausing for a breath, she plunged on without waiting for a reply.

Stormy thought, _Yeah, this is just the beginning of your troubles_.

"Anyways the cameraman has all the GT requirements and everything set with the background info, you'll just need to wait and read off the reports, oh and do what ever the screen says. Put on a smile even though it is bad weather, I mean, this is you're first so naturally you'll be nervous," Dorothea gave a little laugh.

"What are you talking about, this is good weather," Stormy said, though Dorothea was far too careworn to notice. She looked on the verge of fainting, and Stormy took this opportunity to step towards the door.

"Don't you worry, Stormy it'll be fine, my assistant will explain everything," Dorothy assured her, even though she was the one who was in need of the assuring.

"I won't have any trouble," Stormy smiled wickedly and left Dorothea in stunned silence.


	7. Chapter 7

When Stormy got there, she received another long, boring explanation, and she didn't need any of it. Of course she saw the weather reports that were just as boring but only exciting when the forced smiles were set upon gloomy weather. The cameraman focused on her as she, now dressed, sat behind the desk and folded her hands, the papers in front of her and the screen with the leading instructions played.

_1_, the screen flashed. _2, and 3!_

"Good morning everyone, people of Magix, welcome yourselves to today's 50 minute weather watch!" Stormy read off the screen with a smile, she couldn't wait to see them being crushed by the reports for today. "Of course, welcoming is too much of an overstatement through the grim mood," Stormy added with a laugh, though it wasn't on the screen.

She picked up the papers and shuffled to the very first. "Ah, we have some lovely weather today! Rainy with scattered storms, the afternoon will be cloudy, another set of showers and the night will be splashed by more storms!" She laughed. "Of course, these are the best kinds, there'll be lots of damage!"

The sound effects turned on. Cheering was part of the background. Stormy smiled mischievously as if she was a teacher giving away a terrible secret to her already depressed and frustrated students.

Meanwhile back at Cloudtower, Icy was watching the news with a bored expression. When Stormy flashed on, she jumped up, the glass in her hand flying. She sat up straighter and watched. When she heard this, her eyes widened and said, "_Lovely weather? Best kinds of damage?_ She's out of her mind! It's not even cold!"

Focus back on the screen, Stormy continued,

"Kinds of damage include bridges on the verge of caving in, trees overturning and streetlamps flying! So I suggest you all close your windows and keep watch, but don't stay too close enough to be shocked!" Stormy shuffled the papers again and read off the graph. "For more weather reports, stay tuned for another fifty minutes later for our weather watch!"

The effects turned on once more, and the screen went black. Stormy's smile made her lipstick even brighter, and wasn't wiped off when it ended. The next channel played on the screen, and the cameraman stepped out, looking at her as if she were a strange object that had evolved from snails. Stormy turned toward him, her gaze flashing, and he ran out.

The receiver clicked, and Stormy pressed the button. Dorothea's voice came out.

"What was that about?" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Stormy asked, surprised and a bit irritated at having done so much in a day and being yelled at. "Wasn't I great?"

"That was terrible! Remind me never to set you as reporter again! You're great at studying weather and handling the equipment but not at giving reports!" Dorothea said, a bit frustrated Stormy hadn't caught on. Then there was a click and the second line dropped dead.

"Why the hell does she hire me if she doesn't like these reports? Next report it'll be me and you have to admit people love these reports!" Stormy looked murderous as she slammed it down. "I'm taking a break."

She found herself walking down the stairs and stepping outside, the weather greeting her in a whirl of wind. Stormy wasn't cheered up. She continued walking until she reached an empty alley where no one could see her. She put her back to the wall and began recounting the day.

"At least I found out how to control the weather," Stormy muttered. "Of a whole planet. And that's a lot."

When she returned, there were papers on her desks and Dorothea was tapping a screen, looking jubilant.

"Stormy!" she called over. Stormy walked over, confused. "Stormy, your news report was a success!"

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! If you're wondering if the Winx will come in, they are and it'll be next chapter's view on Bloom and her friends at Alfea. I'm sorry, but it's hinting close to the end!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Can't we have some sun for a change?" Stella complained, flipping on the TV station where another yet boring weather report was being given by a young woman (she could've been around twenty or twenty one) with dark makeup, shoulder length purple hair and a sickly smile.

"Today's weather report's even more thrilling, I'm sure most of us are looking forward to the repeated showers with an occasional flash of lightening…" she droned on.

"Thrilling?" Layla snorted. "All of us are stuck inside the building because of this 'thrilling' weather."

"True," Bloom pointed out. "I don't get it…we haven't had a sunny day for a week and a half."

"But you can't deny it's strange…" Flora added.

"I guess we'll have to make the best of it," Bloom threw a glance at Stella, who sulked and rolled her eyes.

"Well, not to mention what that horrible woman is doing to my dad at Solaria, it's just the worst of things, weather doesn't seem to cheer me up anymore, as nothing these days does." Stella threw the remote on the bed and stomped to the window, pointing out the gray clouds, "I mean, it hasn't changed at all, it's just gotten blacker and blacker!"

"I wonder what Valtor and the Trix are up to," said Musa. "Tecna is there anything related to the weather service directed by a planet? Of course there is a specific force, right? Like every planet."

"Well," Tecna began, tapping her handheld. "The only searches I've found lead to the oldest origins of magic which began at the very core of Magix, the weather force combining the tie of the weather for the universe. This kind was particularly shown in a very wide range of rapid weather changes, only in Magix, which proved that it wasn't the universe's combined force at all, only on this certain planet became what it is now… the very place hosting the weather reports," she looked up at the TV. "It's a very popular channel, obviously it must be well-known."

"I think we should check it out," Musa said. "Seems suspicious to me, as if someone's messing with the gadgets there."

"We'd better not waste any time."

Back to where Stormy was, she was happier than she was. She could feel herself growing in power while she controlled the machine with her Dark energy. And, other than the evil stuff, she spent time at Darcy's more than at Cloudtower, mostly because of the delicious frozen drinks made to clash with the warm weather. Well, warm even if you count the rain and storms.

Icy tapped the counter with a bored expression, pulled up her chair and then said, "Don't you think by now Griffin's returned?"

"What are you talking about?" Stormy looked up.

"Well…obviously Faragonda told her. We'll be kicked out in days or so. Add the sum up and see for yourself."

"You're right," Darcy looked over to a customer coming in. "We can take her by force."

"No," Icy said, looking up. "We came in as a surprise. She's probably got reinforcements now."

"Hey, we could do something for Valtor, what do you say?" Stormy asked, an idea striking her.

"I like the idea but take out the '_we'_ and it'll be fine." Icy flicked off dust from her shoulders.

"I kind of like it," Darcy said thoughtfully. "I mean, working together…"

"What did these people fill you with? Sweet candy?" Icy demanded. "We are NOT working together because, like it or not, you're not his favorite anymore. I am once again."

"WHAT?" shouted Stormy. "I'm his favorite! I'm the one who's been controlling the _entire planet's weather_!"

"Yeah, well, that won't last either." Icy sneered. "Good to see a weather change once in a while. What do you say we visit at seven after you're done with work, Darcy? It'll be fun."

"You want to visit?" Stormy said incredulously. "You said you don't like being around lousy people and you hate my weather choice, you're always begging for snow."

"True," Icy said. "I do want snow, and even if I hate a damn choice it wouldn't be _that_."

"Well it isn't that bad," Stormy began, but stopped. Because there was no stopping Icy. Great. An extra hour of work where she'd have to give Icy a "tour" of the place. Counting Darcy. Just great.

At the same time, Flora was handing out each of her friends a cup of floral tea to cheer them up. Stella was the one who need the most cheering up. Bloom sighed and flopped down.

"Stella, we've already made a decision to go there at seven," she found herself repeating this for the sixteenth time.

"As visitors," Tecna spoke up from behind the couch. "Not everyone is allowed to go to the restricted areas. We'll just be informative and give in that we're students at Alfea and we're here to study for a weather examination test."

"Great thinking, Tecna," Flora smiled from behind her cup. "Looks like you have planned everything out."

"Only problem is, that we have to study for the test tomorrow, we need sleep and like, a day worth of work," Bloom pointed out.

Stella groaned.

"Still," Tecna shrugged, looking over at Musa, who looked thoughtful. "It'll only take a few hours."

"Wait, what are we looking for again?" Stella demanded, turning over, now laying down flat, her face upside down so she could see them.

"Any suspicious stuff the Trix might be handling, or worse, Valtor," Musa said.

"Or some crackhead who decided to mess with the weather," Layla threw in.

"Right," Bloom bit back her laugh. "Have you sorted out a bus, Tecna?"

Tecna sighed. "I do everything?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that you're so smart, and we rely on you to get to places." She smiled.

"Not _all_ places," Stella grinned for the first time. She was thinking about the day when Tecna had failed to figure out where the shoes were located in the Magix Shopping Mall.

"A bus to there will get us quick, but it's only available at six thirty, we're out of luck. We can't leave school then." Tecna's face fell.

"Re-schedule?" suggested Musa. Tecna tapped her handheld twice, and a a holographic image of a map and the red dots glittering showing where exactly they stopped. "So we are here," Tecna pointed. "We need to go there." Six-thirty sharp…but I suggested a re-schedule, we'll see if it's possible…"

All of a sudden, the map shut off and a box appeared with a dialogue description. Tecna read it quick before it disappeared, and the selection choices appeared.

"Hmm, six forty five is the last choice relevant to where we're leaving, so we'll get there approximately to seven if we hang off a quarter to six thirty." Tecna paused and then checked the price.

"That's perfect!" Flora exclaimed. "Six forty five is just right. Only fifteen minutes, what's the delay?"

"Thanks, Tecna." Bloom smiled.

"Oh no problem," she waved it off.

Meanwhile, the Trix were already leaving. It was seven, and the place was five blocks away. But being lazy, they decided to teleport.

When they reappeared, Darcy looked up in awe. Icy looked bored.

"Look formal or else you can't get in," Stormy warned them, looking at Darcy's exotic clothing.

With a snap of her fingers, the outfit replaced itself with a simple white top and a black skirt, collar and everything. Icy's was the same; she looked at it like it was revolting.

"I know, no blue at all, too bad," Stormy told her. Icy scowled and stepped into the lead.

When they entered, it was emptier than usual, probably because the sun was setting now. The air conditioner was turned on, and Stormy saw Samantha at the desk. She groaned. Now she had to sign in.

"Good afternoon," Stormy began trying not to look suspicious, and then Icy cut in, her voice sarcastic, saying, "What's that, the prettiest piece color choice of a shirt you'll find?"

Stormy groaned mentally. Icy was referring to Samantha's brightly colored fuzzy shirt.

Samantha opened her mouth- but then Stormy quickly said, "Oh sorry, Samantha, this is just my friend, she doesn't like bright colors and," Stormy paused and leaned in closer, dropping her voice to a whisper, "she's mentally disturbed."

"Hey!" Icy said, catching what she had said.

"It's true," said Stormy. "Now, if you'll excuse us—"

"Wait a minute," Samantha said sharply, looking annoyed. "Who do you think you are, leaving without even signing—?"

"Keep your mouth shut," Darcy smiled, waving her hand. The pen picked itself up, signed the paper automatically, and as if there were an invisible zipper, Samantha's mouth had zipped itself shut.

"Much better," Icy said with satisfaction. "Tell me Stormy, do you deal with this hag everyday or is it just today? You're a witch but you don't even use your powers to control people when they're out of hand. They just don't know where their place is."

Stormy looked dumbstruck, Samantha blinked twice and stared at Stormy, with fear in her eyes. Stormy backed away and ran after Icy and Darcy before the spell wore off and Samantha screamed for help.

"Oh, don't worry about her," Icy said airily, pointing at Samantha. "Frostbite," she shouted, and she was encased in gleaming ice.

"Now show us where is it that you control weather Stormy," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, it's beautiful," Bloom looked around the square. "I haven't really got used to Magix yet, it feels like I've arrived only yesterday!"

"Well," said Flora, smiling as she fingered a lock of brown hair. "We're almost there so you can keep on looking around sweetie we have plenty of time."

The bus stopped in front of a tall, ornate sign with an arrow pointing down a street leading off the traffic and busy shops. Musa suddenly shivered as soon as they got off the bus.

"This is really creepy," she said, looking around. "Just look at the sky. It gets darker as we go closer."

"I hate darkness," Stella grumbled.

"You're a ray of sunshine," Bloom observed, smiling. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Okay we're nearly there it's a block away," Tecna said, walking forward. "It's down that corner. And by the looks of it, it's very noticeable."

"Now I wish I'd stayed back at Alfea studying," shuddered Layla.

Bloom was the first to spot it from quite a distance. "Oh my God," she stopped in her tracks. "It's huge. That's the place, right Tecna?"

She nodded.

When they stepped in, it was cool and breezy. The walls were lined with decors and gave a just air of importance. The lights were soft white and there was a huge map of the building in glass print in the center of the room.

Layla examined the map closely and then said, "The tour is supposed to start at the information desk, so where?"

Bloom gave a sudden, gasp of horror. "What the—?" she shrieked, pointing. "Look!"

Behind the information desk there was a frozen ice statue of a person with a look of terror. The pen twisted in a circle continuously, with no stop. Flora jumped back two steps in shocked and it was Stella who caught her wrist before she fell.

Tecna carefully bent over the desk to stare at the sign in desk. Three names pointed at the circle…

"That is not the work of a sudden temperature drop," said Musa quietly.

"It's got to be the Trix," Layla added.

"We have to go upstairs." Tecna said. "Look, the last sign in was at one minute past seven, that was about three minutes ago and it must mean they are in the control center room. And that is—"

"Third floor, three doors down the stairs," Layla said.

"Let's go," Bloom shouted. "Enchantix!"

As soon as the fairies transformed, they flew up the stairs and without stopping for their tour or any questions asked, quickly made there way up, where they had encountered five frozen figures with paper everywhere. The door to the report office was wide open.

Bloom pushed it open further, landed and shouted, "Stop, Icy!"

"Yeah, your game is over!" Musa said.

"Time for a little sunshine!" Stella pushed past toward Icy, Darcy and Stormy, who were faced the opposite side.

Icy turned around. "Excuse me?"

"What— but that's not…" began Stella.

"Icicle Storm!" shouted the girl with the blue ponytail. A second later Stella was covered in glass. The girl gave a wild laugh.

"Stella!" Flora exclaimed, reaching out, but froze at the sound of new laughter.

It was Bloom who had laughed, and then Flora turned, confused, "What's so funny?"

Bloom choked out, "Look- how- Icy's- dressed!"

"That's— Icy? No…it can't be!" Musa began to laugh as well.

"It is!" Tecna cried out.

"Too late, losers!" Darcy raised her hands "Optical Darkness!"

"Oh no!" screamed Bloom. "I can't see…" she dropped to the ground. "Catch them!" Icy continued to cackle, and suddenly it felt like zero degrees.

"Leave them, let's go!" said Stormy. Three pairs of footsteps were sounded, and they died down. "We're gonna get there first!"

"Not for long!" a new voice cried. The whole room suddenly illuminated, and Stella was standing there, a yellow ball of light absorbed all the darkness, leaving nothing but light.

"Stella, I thought you were gone!" Layla said, relieved.  
Stella snorted. "And you think Icy could leave me, the fairy of sunshine in a snow icicle?"

"Never," smiled Bloom.

"Let's follow them," Tecna cut in, tapping at her handheld. "They're not too far away."

After a few minutes of flying, they reached the control center entrance. It was locked. Tecna scanned the door.

"Anyone here good at puzzles?" she asked, distractedly as she read the notes that kept popping up on the screen. "Look's like there's one to solve?"

"What kind of puzzles?" asked Musa.

"This," Tecna tapped the screen again and another hologram appeared with a row of cubes, three lines leading from in between, and a circle at the corner. "It's a logical figuration but I have no idea how to work it.." she stepped forward and traced over at the door for a few seconds, then slid open a damaged drawer.

"Look's like somebody tried to enter by force," Flora observed.

"Which, no doubt, that Stormy. She's the woman who does the weather and she broke in the place to take over!"

"You mean the one on TV? Come off it, she can't even stand still for a minute…"

"Perfect," Tecna announced all of a sudden. "Here I've got the puzzle, and if—"

Musa stepped forward, cutting her off, and slid her hand through the drawer, moving the cubes smoothly until they were aligned in correct order. It had taken her less than two minutes.

The door creaked open.

"Wow, Musa, where did you learn that?" Layla asked, impressed.

"Told you, you were too late," sneered Darcy.

"Actually we were just in time," put in Stella. "And _you_ are never- touching- the- weather- again!"

"Is that so?" asked Stormy snidely. "You are such a hopeless case, Winx, and if you think you and you idiotic enchantix can step up to any match of ours—"

"It's mine!" Icy suddenly announced. There was a unbalanced level on the ground, the ground shivered, the giant circle thing in the middle of the room turned, and three whitish blue orbs of light began to circle around the disk. Icicles appeared at the top of the weather view.

"Centuries of snow!" Icy said, eyes blazing fiercely. "Beginning from today I will forever!"

"Shut up already," muttered Layla.

"We have to stop that thing!" Bloom cried.

"How without destroying it, Tecna shouted as the disk continued to ground and spin. A few cracks appeared on the ground and dust rolled off the wall.

"We have to get out of here!" said Musa.

"Ha-ha, you're too slow-w!" taunted Stormy. "So long," they flew out the top.

"Come back!" screamed Stella, stomping her feet. "That's it!" And she blasted a corner in the wall.

"Now!" Bloom waved at the disk. The six fairies converged their powers and directed it at the huge disk.

"Winx…enchantix…CONVERGEANCE!"

There was white light, cold air, a final groan, and the floor shook violently, and everything stopped.

***Later—**

"Bloom, can you hear me? Are you all right?" someone was repeating over and over.

"The Trix, where are they!?" Bloom bolted upright and sat up, panting in a white bed. She looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of hospital.

"Bloom, you're awake!" Sky said, taking her hand. "You need to eat, you've been out for two days…"

"Wha—?"

Bloom froze. "Two…days?"

Sky nodded. "There's breakfast on that table for you." He pushed the wheeled table toward her.

She sighed. "Thanks Sky, but I don't feel like eating. What happened to the weather control center, is everything alright?"

Sky didn't answer. He looked away.

"Please tell me," Bloom begged. "Did we stop the Trix? Is it snowy outside?"

"No," he said, turning back to her with a faint smile. "You did it, Bloom, you stopped the weather disk…but it's under construction now. We found you under the rubble and took you here, to Alfea—"

"I knew it look familiar," Bloom whispered.

"They're re-constructing the place and from now on they aren't hiring any unknown workers. The girl who worked at that cursed jewelry shop deserted the place, and now everyone knows it was Darcy who was poisoning the ingredients and causing all those illnesses."

"You mean…"Bloom stopped and then sighed. "Oh, Sky what's the point, it's no use…"

"You stopped them and save lives," Sky encouraged her. "Bloom I don't know how to explain this but you know the people who worked there that Icy froze? They aren't dead, they were taken to the Magix Center Hospital and were unfrozen in about an hour. Not as strong as your dragon fire." She smiled and Sky tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Now drink this it's a calming potion. Your friends woke up a few hours ago, so it's a bit too take to take in." he handed her the glass, and Bloom drank it, falling back into her pillow as soon as she had taken a sip.

**One day later—**

"It feels nice not to worry about the Trix a few days," Flora mused.

"Yeah and don't forget they're still out there and Valtor," Musa said, checking her schedule. They had been free to leave the school hospital and were setting off for their first class.

"We have to make up the test though," said Tecna.

"WHAT?!" said the others. "I didn't study!"

"And four days in the hospital would have made you think we'd have been excused, but we had an extra day. And what did Stella do? Makeover to clean up the scratches even though they were healed on the first day we got here."

Bloom sighed. "Just when I thought we'd have another day without having to worry."


End file.
